ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series)
The Amazing Spider-Man is an American animated action-adventure-comedy superhero television series based on Spider-Man by Marvel Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Animation Television and will premiere on Disney XD on TBD 2020. Synopsis The series follows Peter Parker at his third year as Spider-Man as he battling both old and new enemies while begins his first year at college at the Empire State University. Cast & Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD Supporting * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Ghost Spider (voiced by ) - TBD * Harold "Harry" Osborn/Hobgoblin (I)/Hero Goblin (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - TBD * John "J" Jonah Jameson (voiced by ) - the obnoxious and loud-mouthed but caring head of the Daily Bugle and Peter's Spider-Man-hating boss. ** Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (voiced by ) - TBD ** Elizabeth "Betty" Brant (voiced by ) - TBD ** Edward "Ned" Leeds (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD * Aunt May Reilly-Parker (voiced by ) - TBD * Captain George Stacy (voiced by ) - TBD * Officer Jean DeWolff (voiced by ) - TBD * Max Modell (voiced by ) - the TBD head of Horizon Labs and Peter's mentor/father-figure who's learn Peter's secrets. ** Anna Marie Marconi (voiced by ) - Max's TBD assistant who's TBD. ** Grady Scraps (voiced by ) - a young preteen genuis TBD. ** Sajani Jaffrey (voiced by ) - TBD ** Oliver "Ollie" Onsick/Steel Spider (voiced by ) - TBD * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (voiced by ) - TBD * Elizabeth "Liz" Allan (voiced by ) - TBD * Sally Avril (voiced by ) - TBD * Randall "Randy" Robertson (voiced by ) - TBD * Kennith "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane (voiced by ) - TBD * Gloria "Glory" Grant '''(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Colonel John Jameson (voiced by ) - TBD * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (voiced by ) - TBD * Hobie Brown/Prowler (voiced by Ogie Banks) - TBD * Kaine/Ben Reilly/Tarantula (I)/Scarlet Spider (voiced by ) - a TBD clone of Spider-Man who's originally creating by the Jackal to kills him as the Tarantula before soon rebel against him and became his own hero, the Scarlet Spider. * Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl (voiced by ) - a TBD high school student who's develop spider powers after being kidnap by the Jackal and formed a sibling-like bond with Clash, even developing a crush on Steel Spider, as well. * Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe/Wraith (voiced by ) - a TBD police officer who's has a natural view on Spider-Man before soon becoming her own vigilante in the form of Wraith. * Clayton Cole/Clash (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a young TBD bullied high school student and a Spider-Man fan who's develop a suit that TBD. * Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (voiced by Michael C. Hall, as Norman Osborn, Jim Cummings, as Green Goblin) - TBD * Roderick KingsleyHobgoblin (II) (voiced by ) - TBD * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (voiced by ) - TBD * Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr./Venom (voiced by ) - TBD * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (voiced by Phil Morris) - TBD ** Hammerhead (voiced by ) - TBD ** Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone (voiced by ) - TBD * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard (voiced by ) - TBD * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro (voiced by ) - TBD * Aleksei Systevich/Rhino (voiced by ) - a Russian mobster who's wear a Rhinoceros-like mecha suit TBD. * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (voiced by William Salyers) - Peter's former science teacher-turned-jackal-themed villain who's obsession of trying to recreate Spider-Man, even trying protecting the prefect clone of him, as well, he'a also responsible for given creating the Scarlet Spider and given both Gwen and Anya their powers. ** Doppelganger '''(voiced by ) - TBD ** '''Spidercide (voiced by ) - TBD ** Blood Spider (voiced by ) - TBD ** Tarantula (II) '''(voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD * '''Herman Schultz/Shocker (voiced by ) - TBD * Flint Marko/Sandman (voiced by ) - TBD * Nicholas "Nick" Lewis, Jr./Crime Master (voiced by ) - an young crime boss TBD. * Morrison "Morris" Bench/Hydro-Man (voiced by ) - TBD * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (voiced by ) - TBD * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (voiced by ) - TBD * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang (voiced by ) - TBD * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (voiced by ) - TBD ** Mendel Stromm (voiced by ) - TBD ** Michael "Man Mountain Marko" ??? (voiced by Brad Garrett) - TBD * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD * Steven Hudak/Scorcher (voiced by ) - TBD * Menagerie, consisting of: ** Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (voiced by ) - TBD ** Hippo (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD ** Panda-Mania (voiced by ) - TBD * Screwball (voiced by ) - TBD * Enforcers, consisting of: ** Jackson Brice/Montana (voiced by ) - TBD ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (voiced by ) - TBD ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (voiced by ) - TBD * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (voiced by ) - TBD * MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion (voiced by ) - TBD * Mark Raxton/Molten Man (voiced by Max Mittelman) - Liz's former ex-boyfriend who's gain pyrokinesis and TBD. * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (voiced by ) - TBD ** Dr. Spencer Smythe (voiced by ) - TBD * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (voiced by ) - TBD * Living Brain (voiced by ) - TBD * Man-Wolf (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (voiced by ) - TBD * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (voiced by ) - TBD ** Inner Demons (various voices) - TBD * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (voiced by ) - TBD ** Calypso (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD ** Ana Kravinoff (voiced by ) - TBD * Episodes See List of The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) episodes Production Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:2020s American animated television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Teen superhero programs Category:Superhero television series Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD shows Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney XD Original Series